In a typical automobile, the ignition lock is mounted in the steering column below the steering wheel. Ignition locks are subject to defeat by the use of a master key, or by devices which pull the lock, such as a dent puller, to expose the ignition wires.
There is currently sold a steering lock cover which protects the ignition lock from access when the cover is in place. In this known device, an arcuate open collar and hollow cover fit together to form a 360.degree. sleeve around the tubular steering column. The collar and cover pivotally inter-engage at one end, and are selectively secured together at their other end by a lock fixed in the cover. A tongue is fixed on the lock shaft, which is rotatable via a key to rotate the tongue into and out of engagement with a slot cut in the collar portion. The collar is sized for each particular application, i.e. size and shape of steering column, and includes cut-outs and slots, where appropriate, to accommodate turn signal levers and other switches fixed on the steering column. A variation of this device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,662 to Fowler.